


Detroit Smash!

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, Ice Cream, Out of Character, Wholesome, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a portal opens in the middle of Detroit it's up to Connor and Hank to figure out why.orI just wanted to write a cross over that's just pure crack.





	Detroit Smash!

It's a peaceful day in Detroit. Robotic birds filled the sky with artificial singing. Connor being the good boy he brings coffee to the best dad in the world, Hank Anderson. "Hear's your coffee, Lieutenant. Connor places it down on Hanks's desk. "We have a new case. Expect, this case is a handful." Connor tilts his head at "Handful?" Hank nodded. "Apparently, a portal from another universe opened up in the middle of Detroit. That's not the freaky part when the portal opened two figures dropped out." That is freaky! Connor's LED spun yellow. "Where are two figures now?" "In the interrogation room." The two got up from Hank's desk in silent agreement. 

Once inside the interrogation room, Connor saw the two figures. A green haired boy with freckles. He's wearing a high school uniform. The other figure is a blond gentleman wearing a skintight costume. "Has anybody tried talking to them?" The interrogation room was silent, Connor takes that as a nobody has talked to them. 

"I can try talking to them!" Connor says almost immediately. The room stays silent only to be broken by Gavins's crude laughter. "Yea, right! Go try talking to them you plastic prick!" If Connor could punch Gavin's head right off, he would. Connor's LED spins red. "You could try," Hank says, that's why he's the best dad. Connor's LED spins blue. 

"Hello! I'm Connor!" He said closing the interrogation room door. The two men stayed quite. "Can you two tell me what happened?" Again nothing, Connor's going to have too drastic measures. He slams his hands on the table "If you don't talk, we're going to take you apart!" the green haired boy looked at the taller man with a confused look. The older gentleman with the skin-tight suit stands up, holy shit he's tall. "Woha big fella, I'm just doing my job here!" Connor says throwing his hands up. "All Might come on. Please sit down!" The broccoli boy says. "Wait? All Might! You mean pro-hero All Might! Number one hero!" Connor was in heaven! "I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you from the start!" Connor was so embarrassed. All Might let out a laugh "It's okay young man!" 

After about ten minutes of talking to All Might and Izuku, Connor introduces them to Hank. All Might and Hank become best friends almost instantly. Izuku is like Connor's little human he's never had.

They're sitting outside an ice cream store when a portal opens above them. "Well, I guess this is goodbye!" All Might says hugging Connor and Hank. "Till next time!" Afer that Izuku and All Might disappear. 

"What the fuck?" Both Connor and Hank said.


End file.
